Hairbrush, Horses, and Hungry
by Gilliesnation
Summary: Beck is away for a TV show so Jade got a job at the horse stables


**For Chelsea :)**

* * *

*****Beep beep beep* the alarm goes off and I roll out of bed. It's only five o'clock in the morning. I get out of Beck's oversized tee shirt and get into the shower. I start to think about Beck's new job. This is big for him. He got a big role in this TV show called "Twisted". After I get out of the shower I made myself breakfast. My phone starts to go off and I see its Beck. I get excited so I pick up right away.

"Hello?" Beck says.

"Hi babe, what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much really. I got a break for a little while. The camera man got sick so he's in the bathroom puking his guts out So I got a little time to talk to my favorite girlfriend," Beck says.

"Oh so you have more girlfriends?" I ask Beck.

"Huh?" He replied.

"You said I was your favorite girlfriend. Do you have more girlfriends other than me?" I ask him.

"Jade, you know what I mean," He says to me. I giggle and he keeps on talking about his job for about ten more minutes. It seems like everything is good. This will be great on his résumé. I can tell in his voice he's really excited about this job.

"Hey, Beck? Am I interrupting?" I hear a girl say in the background.

"I'm just talking to my girlfriend Jade. Jade this is Francine, she's one of the main stars in Twisted. She goes by Fran for short," Beck explains to me.

"Hey Fran," I say trying to sound enthusiastic. He can tell through the phone that I was kind of mad at him.

"Well the director said he'll just do camera. We have to go back on set," Fran tries to explain to Beck.

"Okay. Jade I have to go. Bye sweetie," Beck says through the phone.

"Bye," I say hanging up on him.

I got a new job while Beck was away. I told him all about it and he seemed to be shocked. I got a job with horses. I work with little kids how to ride horses. No one really knows this but I have a past with horses. Whenever my parents were fighting or didn't have time for me I'd use to go to the stables with Cat. I had a horse names Ginger. I would use to ride Ginger all the time. One day when I was going to the stables with Cat I saw Ginger lying in his side. I had no idea what had happened to him. My riding teacher was trying to explain to me he had cancer. After that I went to the stables everyday with Cat and I would just sit there and pet Ginger. The next day Ginger wouldn't move and his eyes were closed. That's when I knew Ginger had died from cancer. I miss Ginger so much. So trying to regain that connection I had with Ginger I got a job at the stables teaching little kids how to ride horses. I don't like little kids but ill do anything for the horses. I leave to go to the stables and the first kid is waiting for me.

"Hey Dana! Ready to ride some horses?" I say excitedly.

"Yeah!" Dana assays back. Dana is only five so she's cute. She picks out the horse she wants to ride on and she picks Eleanor.

"Do you want to brush Eleanor's mane?" I ask Dana. She grabs the hairbrush off of me and starts brush Eleanor's mane. She gets done and I set her up on the horse.

"Remember to hold on tight and use your calls to tell her what to do," I remind Dana. Since she's five she has to have someone hold Eleanor's sattle so she doesn't fall off or Eleanor to go crazy on her. Eleanor starts to go off and Dana seems like she's having the time of her life. After Dana is done riding Eleanor she leaves and it's around four o'clock now. I close up the stables and feed all the horses. I go over to Eleanor. She looks so peaceful in her little stable section just like Ginger did.

"Please don't turn out like a ginger did. Please, Eleanor, I'm counting on you," I whisper to Eleanor. I hear a knock at the stable door. I open the door and a familiar handsome Canadian is at the stable door.

"Beck?!" I say excitedly.

"Come here," Beck says grabbing me. He gives me a passionate kiss and holds me tight.

"I thought you were on set?" I ask Beck.

"We finished early. The whole thing. The director signed my résumé and I'm good," Beck explains to me.

"Good thing your here. I'm starving," I say to Beck.

"Where do you want to go?" Beck asks.

"Skybucks," I reply. Beck agreed and we head to Skybucks. About ten minutes we were there. I got the cinnamon bun and Beck just got a coffee. We sat there and ate and Beck started to talk.

"So I was looking on the dresser in my room and your hairbrush isn't there anymore," Beck says. I smile and I laugh to myself. Beck is giving me the look like I'm crazy so I better tell him.

"I gave my hairbrush to Eleanor," I say still laughing.

"Who's Eleanor?" Beck asked.

"Eleanor is a horse at the stables. In fact, my favorite horse that is. I gotten really close to her like I did with Ginger," I explain to him.

"Well why does Eleanor need a hairbrush?" Beck asked again.

"So I can brush the horses mane," I say in a matter of fact voice. Beck's eyes got really wide about what I said.

"But that's your favorite hairbrush. Why give it to the horses?" Beck asked.

"The horses need better luck than me from where I coming from," Beck nods and we continue to drink our coffee. This had to be the best day ever.


End file.
